mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Capital City Mall
Capital City Mall is a 608,911-square-foot (56,569.7 m2) regional shopping mall located approximately 5 miles (8.0 km) southwest of Harrisburg in Lower Allen Township, Pennsylvania. It is one of three enclosed malls in the immediate Harrisburg area and is the only enclosed mall in Harrisburg's western suburbs. Its current anchors are Dick's Sporting Goods, JCPenney, Macy's, H&M, Forever 21 and freestanding Field & Stream. The mall is owned and operated by the Pennsylvania Real Estate Investment Trust. History Capital City Mall was developed by Crown American Corporation, Johnstown, PA and opened in 1974 with Bowman's, Murphy's Mart and Sears as its anchors, as well as a movie theater. Bowman's was a locally based department store and closed in 1979. Their location was expanded and became the Harrisburg area's first Hess's later that year. In 1985, more changes came to the mall. G.C. Murphy closed its doors and the Garden Grove food court was added to the center of the mall. In August 1987, the vacant G.C. Murphy store was reopened as Ames. Later, Hess's was sold to May Department Stores in 1995 and they reopened the store into a Hecht's, which opened that fall. Ames closed its store in 1995. From 1996-1999, the mall was renovated, with the former Ames being expanded and reopening as a JCPenney in November 1995, and Sears completing an expansion and interior renovation in 1999. More changes came in 2005 when Hecht's was converted to Macy's, and the Garden Grove food court (now simply called the food court) relocated to the location of the former United Artists movie theater. An extensive redevelopment project was completed in 2006, which relocated and expanded the food court. This gave the mall an additional 30,000 sq ft (2,800 m2). of retail space, with 2 full-service dining options (Davenport's Italian Oven and Garfield's) added as well. In 2011 the Davenport's Italian Oven closed and the space was converted into a DSW store in March 2013. The Garfield's restaurant also closed in 2013, with Hand & Stone Massage and Facial Spa replacing it in November 2015. The freestanding Toys "R" Us in the rear parking lot relocated to the Carlisle Pike about 5 miles away and its building was demolished in early 2015. The outdoor enthusiast store Field & Stream, become the freestanding anchor, opened in 2015. In January 2017 Sears announced their store would close by mid-February and was demolished by March 2017 to make way for multiple stores, including Dick's Sporting Goods, Fine Wine & Good Spirits and a smaller Sears Appliances & Mattress store, as part of a mall makeover by PREIT. Dave & Buster's announced they would take over the Old Navy space, which closed on December 26, on the JCPenney side of the mall and open in fall 2018. Current Anchors Main Anchors * Anchor # 1 - Dick's Sporting Goods (2017 - Present) 61,000 SF * Anchor # 2 - JCPenney (1995 - Present) 103,000 SF * Anchor # 3 - Macy's (2006 - Present) 120,000 SF * Anchor # 4 - Field & Stream (2015 - Present) 50,000 SF Junior Anchors * J.A. # 1 - DSW (2013 - Present) 17,400 SF * J.A. # 2 - Dave & Busters (2018 - Present) 28,000 SF * J.A. # 3 - Hand & Stone Massage (2016 - Present) * J.A. # 4 - H&M (2016 - Present) 19,000 SF * J.A. # 5 - Forever 21 * J.A. # 6 - Sears Appliances & Mattress (2017 - Present) 12,248 SF * J.A. # 7 - Fine Wine & Good Spirits (2017 - Present) 11,500 SF Former Anchors Main Anchors * Anchor # 1 - Sears (1974 - 2017), now Dick's Sporting Goods. * Anchor # 2 - H.H Bowman Dept. Store (1974 - 1979), then Hess's (1979 - 1995), then Hecht's (1995 - 2006), now Macy's. * Anchor # 3 - G.C. Murphy (1974 - 1985), then Ames (1985 - 1995), now JCPenney. * Anchor # 4 - Toys "R" Us (1985 - 2012), the building demolished in 2015. * Anchor # 5 - United Artists Theater 6 (1974 - 2004), now the location of the Food Court. Junior Anchors * J.A. # 1 - Garden Grove Food Court (1985 - 2005), then Davenport's Italian Oven (2006 - 2011), now DSW. * J.A. # 2 - Rea and Derrick Pharmacy (1974 - 1991), then Peoples Drug (1991 - 1994), then CVS (1994 - 1999), then Old Navy (2000 - 2017) now Dave & Busters. * J.A. # 3 - Garfield's Pub and Restaurant (2005 - 2013), now Hand and Stone Massage. See also * Hampden Commons * Silver Spring Square Gallery Videos File:Capital City Mall - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1974 Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Toys "R" Us-anchored Properties Category:Former United Artists-anchored Properties Category:Former Old Navy-anchored Properties Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:DSW-anchored Properties Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:PREIT Malls Category:H&M-anchored Malls Category:Forever 21-anchored Malls Category:Former Hecht's-anchored Malls Category:Field & Stream-anchored Properties Category:Former Ames-anchored Properties Category:Former Crown American Malls